Already There
by MercuryKittenOldAccount
Summary: Unaccepted in a world where the mute is shunned, Isaac is adopted into a family at the age of four, but what happens when he wants to find a trace of his old life? Mud, full sum inside. Ha i upped the rating!
1. Prolouge: Love for a Child

MK: A song fic....sorta. I heard something on the radio and it triggered thoughts. I read Midnight C's The Silent Angel's Decree and It COMPLETLY triggered this too.  
  
Keeya: No prizes for originality on this fic.   
  
MK: Yep.   
  
Keeya: All the other muses are sleeping. It's siesta time.   
  
MK: Well n e way, this is AU. Pretty simple storyline. Isaac gets kidnapped and is sentenced to be killed at only four and only for being a mute, but he is rescued by a caring clan that accepts him without a voice. He is taken into a family and gains a sister, but as they grow in age, do they grow in thier love for one another?  
  
Keeya: At the age of 17, Isaac decides he will find his old parents after his adopted parents are murdered. His "sister", Mia, insists she come with him, partly to avoid an arranged marrige to a man named Alex. Throughout the journey, they become more like lovers than siblings as thier feelings for each other change. They meet up with some of the Valean children from Isaac's young childhood, and although they are blinded by Isaac's muteness, Mia convinces them to assist the search for Dora and Kyle. But what suprises are in store?  
  
MK: There ya go. The full summary. Its a mudshipper, obviously.   
  
Keeya: As usual.   
  
MK: It wouldn't be an MK original w/out the mudshippin.   
  
Keeya: Unless you count A Sister's Love and Thoughts, but those had no romance at all between ANYONE in em, so that doesn't reall count.   
  
MK: Yup.DISCLAIMER!  
  
Keeya: MK does not own Golden Sun. If she did, she would rule the world.  
  
Prolouge  
  
It was a bleak Wednsday. Even though the sun was shining down it's golden light and the wind was playfully caressing the leaves of the trees, the mood was still broken, like something was missing.   
  
Even though it was simply beautiful out, Dora didn't leave her house. Sure, there was plenty to do that day. The laundry needed to be washed in the river and then dried, the roof needed to be patched up, and the garden, which was baking in the sun, needed to be tended to.   
  
But Dor was in no mood to do any of these things. Instead, she sat on a stool inside her Valean home, directly under the hole in her stick roof, so that the sun rays beamed onto her face and dried away her tears.  
  
She felt warm arms around her neck and looked up into the sapphire blue eyes of her husband. Instantly he reached down and wiped away her tears, planting a kiss on his wife's smooth pale cheek.   
  
"Shhh." Kyle whispered into her ear. "Dora, It'll be ok."  
  
She looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks faster than her husband could brush them away.  
  
"No it won't." She sighed. "I'll never be able to see him grow up."  
  
"Dora, we've spent too much time stalling. Isaac doesn't deserve a life like this. The villagers have already convinced him he's a demon. The best thing for him would be just to have it end."  
  
Dora widened her brown eyes at her husband. "So you would just let our son be killed? He's barely four years old and has his whole life ahead of him..."  
  
"A whole life of being a mute, you mean. He'll be loathed his entire life. This is the best thing we could do for him. I should have killed him when he was a baby."  
  
Kyle's wife stood.   
  
"Don't say that!" she shouted angrily. "It's not his fault no one gives him a chance! He deserves to live!"  
  
Unable to hold back her feelings back, Dora burst into tears that she couldn't control. Kyle sighed and hugged her.   
  
"Dora, don't be selfish. We want what's best for him, and this, unfortunatly, is what it is."  
  
The woman closed her eyes and buried her face in Kyle's chest. Her eyes were still pouring tears and began to stain his shirt.  
  
"We can have another child, Dora." The man reminded her kindly.  
  
Dora shook her head wildly. "You think any other child would do?"  
  
Kyle kissed her lightly, fingering his wife's white tunic. "They're coming for him in less than an hour. We ought to spend some time with him before..."  
  
"Please, Kyle, don't say it. I don't want tao hear it again."   
  
Suddenly the two heard a rustle behind them. Isaac had entered the room, his blue eyes glittering radiantly in the sunlight coming from the roof. It seemed he hadn't heard anything his parents were saying, as he wasn't sad or anything. He was just standing by the kitchen doorframe, munching happily on a chocolate chip cookie from the cookie jar. Dora knew he must had nicked it earlier that day, but was too heartbroken to be angry with her son. Instead of reprimanding Isaac, much to the little boy's surprise, she kneeled and embraced him lovingly. Isaac stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth and cautiously hugged his mother back, unaware what was going on.   
  
Dora brushed her hand against the boy's spiky blonde hair and looked into his dazzling eyes. He was so young, so innocent, yet hated so much.   
  
Another example of the injustice of the world. Theives and killers were merely locked away for a few years when they sinned, but poor Isaac, who had committed no crime, was now condemned to death for not being able to speak.  
  
No.   
  
iI will not let him be killed.i Dora thought, looking into Isaac's eyes again.  
  
She stood up and turned to Kyle.  
  
"We're leaving. I am not going to watch my son get killed."  
  
Before Isaac could even react to what his mother had said, she had scooped him up and begun to march out the front door, dragging her husband along with her.  
  
  
  
When Dora had first gotten pregnant, everyone had been so happy. She and her friends,Erica and Lorelei,spent hours sitting together, stiching outfits and talking excitedly about thier children. Erica had a baby boy, almost five months old, named Garet, and Lorelei had a year old son and another child on the way, so they all were happy to teach everything they knew about children to Dora. Dora, of course, listened eagerly to all thier advice, and excitedly awaited the day she would have a child.  
  
Then the day came, and Isaac was born. Dora had instantly fallen in love with him, almost more than any other mother. He had captivated her heart just by opening his dazzling eyes.  
  
Could there be any more of a perfect of a child than mine? She had thought.   
  
Unfortunatly, he had not been as perfect as she had belived. Two weeks after Isaac had been in the world, Dora and Kyle noticed he made no sound at all. When he cried, there was no heartstabbing wail, only tears crawling down the boy's baby pink cheeks. When he laughed, he only smiled, and his wonderful eyes said it all.   
  
As much as they loved thier son, the couple found themselves admitting something was wrong with him and ended up taking him to the Great Healer. After studing Isaac for several days, he made the diagnosis that would shake up the family's life forever.   
  
Isaac was a mute, no doubt about it.   
  
Dora and Kyle had been slightly relieved. They were disappointed thier son would never be able to speak, and that it would be difficult for him to communicate, but they had expected something far worse and were terribly happy that, dumbness aside, Isaac was a perfectly healthy boy.   
  
However, they were the only ones that viewed the situation that way. All the other residents of Vale were convinced Isaac had not been granted a voice because he was a demon that had escaped hell, and they had automatically treated him that way. To Dora's sadness, Erica and Lorelei had begun to avoid her and did everything they could to keep their own children away from her son. Dora had hoped Isaac would be friends would thier children, but it was impossible. Isaac was too unique to associate with others.   
  
The torture that would last four years had begun.  
  
The couple almost couldn't stand the hate directed towards Isaac and he had almost faced a watery grave. Luckily, Kyle hadn't the heart to drown his infant son.   
  
If only he had known Isaac would face the same fate four years later.   
  
Now the family was on the run, leaving behind everything they knew to protect the boy.   
  
Life had been turned upside-down.  
  
"Kyle, can you run any faster?"  
  
The tall man began to gasp for breath and leaned against tree.   
  
"Do, Dora, I can't run anymore. We've ran for hours, miles...."  
  
Kyle collapsed under the shade of the oak tree, Isaac in his arms. The family had made it out of Vale, but were deep in the thick woods and entirely lost. Dora was full of energy, desprate to save her son. Kyle, who was carrying the boy however, was soon exhausted.  
  
Dora grabbed her husband's arm and attempted to pull him up.  
  
"We don't have time to rest! The mayor will send men after us! We've sealed Isaac's fate by escaping! If they catch up with us...."  
  
Isaac grabbed onto his mother's chest and clung to her. He still didn't understand what was going on, but it wasn't good.   
  
"Dora..." Kyle started, but was cut off.   
  
"Give it up! Turn over the boy!" A dark voice shouted.   
  
Dora and Kyle turned thier heads in perfect unison to see the sight that awaited them.   
  
A group of Valeans was standing by them with horrible looks on thier faces. Among them were the fathers of the town children.   
  
The mayor stepped forward from the group.   
  
"Kyle, give us the boy." he said gently. "You'd be doing him a favor."  
  
Kyle put his hand on Isaac's head comfortingly.  
  
"You'll never get your hands on my boy." He said smoothly.   
  
One of the townsmen growled. "He's not a boy, he's a demon. The devil's son."  
  
"He's my son." Kyle snarled back. He stood and took off his jacket.  
  
"I suggest you back off before you do something stupid, Kyle." Another man said.  
  
"Dora, take Isaac and get out of here. I'll cover this." The father muttered to his wife. Dora nodded, dumbstruck, and grabbed her son.  
  
A young man, no more than 20 years of age, lunged towards them. Kyle reached out and struck the boy and nodded for his family to run.   
  
"Go!"  
  
His wife nodded and grabbed Isaac. Taking one last look at her husband, she took off, leaving Kyle to defend for himself.  
  
After a while, she found herself in a winding part of the thicket and collapsed to the ground. Her son rolled off of her and looked at her puzzlingly.   
  
What's wrong, Mama? His eyes seemed to whisper.  
  
Dora bent over and pulled him into a tight embrace.   
  
"Those, those people want to kill you, Isaac." She spoke into his ear softly.  
  
Isaac's eyes widened and he put his hand to his face. His beautiful blue eyes grew deeper and sadder, and tears rolled down his cheeks.   
  
"My baby..."  
  
The young boy stood up and stared at his mother, dumbstrucken. He reached out his hand to her, slowly, and then bolted away before his hand touched her face.  
  
"Isaac! Come back!" Dora shouted, but it was too late. He had already run off, and was no where in sight.   
  
"Isaac! ISAAC!" She called, helplessly shouting to an empty world.   
  
Damn...damn them all...why do they have thier prejudiced minds....  
  
The mother charged through the forest, tears running down her face. Why did she have to explain to him what was going on?  
  
It was all Isaac's fault. He had looked at her with those curious eyes of his. The boy had brought it upon himself.   
  
Dora shook her head. She had only herself to blame.   
  
Sighing, she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Her reddish brown hair was tangled out behind her, mingling with the leaves. She put her hand to her face and wished for something...anything...  
  
A kind-looking face with bright azure eyes suddenly appeared above the woman. Dora propped herself up on her shoulders. A beautiful lady with soft features and long blue hair was standing over her. Clutching to the hip of the woman was a young girl who nearly mirrored the other female, excluding the fact she looked only three years old. In the lady's arms, however, was no other than...  
  
"Isaac?" Dora whispered, reaching a weak arm up to touch her son's face. His skin felt cold and soft in her palm.  
  
"Ma'm, you're too weak. It would risk your son's safety for you to take care of him..." The lady said gently. She ran her fingers through Isaac's hair. Isaac himself seemed content in the woman's arms, but still sent a longing look towards his mother.  
  
Dora looked at her son, than up at the woman. "Who, who are you?"  
  
"My name is Angel, ma'm. I am part of the Mercury clan. I can take care of your son untill the danger passes. Please allow me."  
  
"How, how can I trust..." The mother gasped midsentence. Angel was right. Dora was too weak to bring her son further to safety.   
  
"Trust isn't an issue right now. The issue is Isaac's life or death."  
  
Isaac's mother closed her eyes and decided.   
  
"Please." she whispered. "Take care of him."  
  
Angel nodded. "I'll treat him like my own son."  
  
With that, Angel carefully began to stride away, Isaac in her arms. The little girl jogged faithfully along her mother, staring up at the little boy. The woman noticed and smiled at her daughter. She kissed the nervous little boy's head.   
  
"Mia, meet your new older brother, Isaac." Angel said to the little girl. Mia grinned and took Isaac's hand.  
  
"Hello." she said shyly. Isaac smiled a tiny bit and waved.   
  
Maybe, just maybe, he was going to go to a place where he'd be accepted.  
  
MK: That was interestering. Well, R&R. Please, spare a review.   
  
Keeya: She's planning to post the next chap w/ a few reviewz.   
  
MK: See ya l8er! 


	2. Life of who I'm Living

MK: Well, since the first chapter was a hit...  
  
Keeya: Wow, we got a ton a reviews! MK hasn't gotten that before for one chappy!  
  
MK: Apparantly you people like AUs. I have an ideea for another one too.  
  
Ivan-chan: Here's some review responses!  
  
Mia-chan: And cookies for the reviewers!  
  
One-Shot Wonder3- Thank youse! And thank you for pointing out the spelling errors. I agree, spelling can be annoying. Thanks! gives a cookie  
  
Tiger Dauthi- Trust me, the mudshipping is coming! And I know the prolouge is sorta the same. Trust me, more chaps are gonna come and it will be different. But thanks for loving it! gives a cookie  
  
Mercury Gold- Thank you for the kool review! In this story, Mia is one year younger than Isaac, so she will be 16 when he is 17. gives cookie  
  
biodermic- Thank you very much! gives cookie  
  
flamethrowerqueen- I am glad this is promising Thanks about the summary too :) gives cookie  
  
haha81290- Like ur name :) Angel is the name of Mia's mother, she wasn't a real angel. Thank you! gives cookie  
  
Dracobolt- Muchas gracias! gives cookie  
  
the Mastah Classah- Oh no, not you again....JK! Thank you! And yes, iin my opinion no story is complete w/o mudshippin! gives cookie  
  
Mesoforte- I know, my spelling sucks! About how good this chap is...your the judge. gives cookie  
  
magical-flyingdragon: I luv the mute Isaac stories :) Thanks! gives cookie  
  
garetfire- The mud will kinda like the relationship between Alex and Mia in the Mastah Classah's "Mia". They love each other cause they aren't real sibs. gives cookie  
  
Joker's Specter- Holy crap that has to be the longest review i've gotten...  
  
"I'm going to assume that next chapter Isaac will be grown up, but I actually wouldn't mind seeing another chapter where Isaac is young. Maybe a chapter that shows him fitting in to his new home?" Hm...I wonder if I can work that in with something else....  
  
Dora was too tired to keep Isaac safe and she realized her best bet was to take a chance with this girl. She noted he was confterble in her arms.   
  
But thank you! gives cookie...!  
  
Felix-chan: What?  
  
MK: We're out of cookies!!!!  
  
Keeya: mouth filled with cookies Oh no...  
  
Isaac: Damn I wanted one!!  
  
MK: BAD! sprays water bottle  
  
Keeya:???  
  
Picard-chan: Can we start the chap now!  
  
MK: DISCLAIMER!  
  
Evry1: MK does not own Golden Sun. If she did, she would rule the world.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mother, I do not wish to marry Alex!"  
  
16-year-old Mia Tunderen was standing angrily on a stool, her crossed arms wrinkling the beautiful silver dress she was wearing.  
  
"I thought you liked Alex, Mia. He's a nice young man." Her mother said, hastily trying to fix her daughter's hair.   
  
"He's only nice when you or Papa are around. He's terrible to Isaac, even if I'm with him!" Mia stated, glaring at Angel.  
  
Angel quickly hugged Mia and sighed. "I don't want you to marry anyone, but it's your father's decis..."  
  
"Mama, he knows I don't like Alex!"  
  
"He can support you!"  
  
"I'd rather starve than marry him!"  
  
Angel opened her mouth to reprimand her child, but she was interrupted by a knocking sound at the door.   
  
"One minute!" she called, and zipped up Mia's dress.  
  
"Mother!" Mia complained loudly, and jumped off the stool to open the door.   
  
She opened the door to find her older brother, Isaac, in the doorframe, and suddenly felt the urge to sob. Bursting into tears, she collapsed into his arms. Tentativley, he hugged her back and kissed her hair softly.   
  
"Isaac, don't make me marry him! Please!" She cried, tears staining his shirt.   
  
Isaac sighed silently and squeezed her reasurringly. Their mother crossed her arms.   
  
"Mia Elizabeth, stop your tears now. You have to marry him whether you like it or not! Now stop crying! What if he or his family hears your blubbering?"  
  
"He's here for me now?" Mia gasped. She burrowed her head into her brother's chest.   
  
The boy looked up at his mother and then back down to his sister with his bright blue eyes.   
  
"Mia..." Angel whispered sadly.   
  
"Mom, please..."  
  
"Mia?"  
  
A new voice had joined the chaos of sounds. All of them looked around to see Mia's father, Mikali, had poked his head in the door.   
  
"Please come out." He said softly. His voice whistled a whimper of sympathy, but his face masqueraded a signal of happiness.   
  
Before his sister could protest, Isaac grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. She looked up at him with an expression mixed of shock and anguish, but before Mia could speak, the older boy put a finger to her lips.   
  
You can do this. It will be ok. His eyes seemed to speak to her soul.   
  
Mia smiled weakly and grabbed Isaac's wrist. Closing her beautiful eyes, she stepped out of the doorway, clutching her brother.   
  
When the lovely Mia opened her eyes, she almost grimaced when she saw Alex sitting by the fire. He had his arms crossed and was slouched against a chair casually, unaware of her at first. His eyes quickly were drawn to her and he smiled broadly.  
  
"Miss Mia, It is lovely to see you tonight." He murmured, standing up. Smoothly he reached down and planted a gentle kiss on Mia's hand. Mia forced herself to smile.   
  
"Nice to see you too." she managed to mutter.  
  
Isaac still was holding on to his sister defensivly. It made him sick to see Alex lie like this, but he was younger and weaker than him and would not be able to fight, and he had no way to voice his opinion. The best he could do was squeeze his sister's hand and shoot occasional sinister glares at Alex.   
  
"Rys, maybe we should leave the two alone and discuss their...future." Mikali hinted, wording his words cautiously. Angel sighed.  
  
Looking around, Isaac noticed Alex's father was present. His mother had not attended the meeting, which was a bit of a shame, for she was most kind to Isaac out of the family. Rys often just regarded him as a stranger, sometimes attempting conversation but often ignoring him. Alex, however...  
  
"Hey, you, you get out." Alex snarled as soon as Mikali and Rys were out of the room. Isaac gripped Mia's arm and scowled.   
  
"Alex, please, he can stay..." Mia whispered, faking affection for her fiancee. Isaac shook his head and hugged his sister. He trudged slowly out of the room, leaving Mia and Alex alone.  
  
"Not when I'm your husband." The man growled. "I can't believe your parents were soft enough to allow him into your home. Who knows what accursed things the demon could bring to your home. I'm surprised you all haven't been damned already..."  
  
"Shut up!" Mia yelped, raising her arm to slap him. Before she could reach his skin, however, Alex reached up and seized her hand. In one swift move, he twisted her arm around her back and had her pushed against the wall.   
  
"I'll have none of that." He growled, and unexpectedly kissed her deeply. The girl attempted to shove him away, but he forced her to the ground and kissed her again, but even more passionatly.   
  
"Get off!" Mia shouted painfully, wrenching her arm from behind her back and pushing Alex off of her. Smirking, he forced his knee onto her and trapped her on the floor.   
  
"You're a good wench, you know." He muttered, running his hand down Mia's torso. "You'll be a good wife for me."  
  
Using all the strength she could muster, Mia forced Alex off of her and sat up.   
  
"Stop it, or I swear I'll scream!"  
  
Alex smiled coldly.   
  
"You should be happy you're pretty. If you weren't, I'd rid of you after..."  
  
"After what?"  
  
But Alex said no more. Instead he kissed Mia again and again, making sure to keep his lips against hers as much as possible so she couldn't scream as she had threatened. For an entire two hours, he kissed her deeply, while Mia sat on the receving end of the lust, feeling sick.   
  
Isaac was trying to sleep when Mia stumbled into their room around midnight. Finally, Alex had let her go off to bed, but not untill after she whined and pleaded on how tired she was. She was not lying to him, either, as a great deal of her strength had been used trying to stop her fiancee from...well...things.  
  
"Isaac, are you awake?" She whispered, kneeling by his bed. Isaac rolled over and nodded as a response.   
  
"I don't want to marry him, Isaac. He sickens me, he's so lustful."  
  
Her brother's eyes melted into an expression of sympathy. He reached out and grabbed Mia's hand gently to comfort her. For the first time that night, she felt safe, almost...happy.   
  
"I doubt you'll want to know what he did..." Mia muttered, turning to her own bed. Isaac breathed a silent sigh and ran his fingers lightly down his sister's back.   
  
Mia tensed when she felt his touch. After what Alex had done, she did not want to feel the touch of anyone, even her best friend.   
  
"Isaac, please don't." She murmured, pushing away his hand. Isaac was a little surprised, but he realized his sister's mind was tainted by the memories of Alex touching her. It was a personal thing right now.   
  
"I love you." Mia told him solemnly. Isaac nodded. He pointed to himself, put his hand over his heart, and pointed to Mia. Mia smiled. This was Isaac's sign for I love you. Being mute, he had to use sign language to communicate with his family, but they didn't mind.  
  
Quickly, Mia hugged him and kissed him goodnight, then retreated to her own bed.   
  
No one knew what would happen that night. No one even saw the suspicious signs. No one saw it coming.  
  
MK: Whoa, creepy...  
  
Keeya: Haha, Alex is a perv...  
  
Isaac-chan: He's so weird...  
  
Mia-chan: And we already knew that.   
  
MK: So yeah, review for the next chapter, if you want. OK?  
  
Ivan-chan: No.  
  
MK: Did I ask for a moral?  
  
Felix-chan: Someone gave you a moral?  
  
Picard-chan: slaps head 


	3. Price of Confession

MK: Well, we got a handful of reviews...  
  
Ivan-chan: And a threat to update via e-mail.  
  
MK: So heh, an update.  
  
Felix-chan: But first...  
  
Isaac-chan: Reviews!  
  
Mia-chan: We got some great reviews!  
  
Picard-chan: She's just saying thatgets punched in the stomach by Mia  
  
Keeya: laughs MAHAHA!  
  
Picard-chan: Why do I always get hit? recalls time was punched by MK  
  
MK: Well, reviews.  
  
One-Shot Wonder3 - Yeah, pervs liven it up. You have one insane dog, lol :) Too bad s/he ruined the moment, lol.  
  
73H DR4C0 - Yes, Alex is freaky. But thank you!  
  
the Mastah Classah - Yeah, you'd bettah update, Classah. I update, you get your lazy butt up and type out Mia. Or else. Muahahaha.  
  
jess - Hey, I know you! I know you in real life! You're in three of my classes! And you're coming over in a few weeks! Well, thank ye! And yes, I guess Tay would like it. Derf wouldn't like it, she's anti-golden sun...but oh well :) Gracias, chica :)  
  
Joker's Specter - You love doing long reviews, don't you? Ok. I will try to add some more desciption of the setting. Some of the character's backrounds will come soon w/ flashbacks. Yes, Alex has a motive...two actually...shouldn't have said that, shouldn't have said that.  
Mia knows Isaac isn't her real brother, and you will learn more about that actually in this chap. As for Alex knowing.  
"I can't believe your parents were soft enough to allow him into your home. Who knows what accursed things the demon could bring to your home. I'm surprised you all haven't been damned already..." - Alex Yeah, he knows.  
From what's in this coming chapter, Isaac and Mia have an at least one-sided romance relationship. I dunno wether they'll consider it incest, that's a good question.  
I did notice Isaac is like Felix...lol.  
  
Keeya: There is a real life person who reviewed?  
  
MK: Yeah, my friend Jessica.  
  
Felix-chan: You. Friends.  
  
Ivan-chan: Right. Uh huh.  
  
MK: You people are mean.  
  
Picard-chan: We are?  
  
MK: DISCLAIMER!  
  
Evry1: MK does not own Golden Sun. If she did, she would rule the world.  
  
MK: ONWARD!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The night was pitch black. Fluffy gray clouds blanketed the sky, cradeling the moon in a handful of darkness. Not a star gleamed through the layer, enclosing the world beneath it in midnight's cold tomb, destined for hours untill sunlight broke through the clouds. Isaac was still awake long after Mia had fallen asleep. He could vaguely see her outline in the dark, her figure slumped against a pillow. Even in slumber she seemed scared, broken. Still, she was so beautiful.  
He shook his head. What was he thinking? Mia was his sister. He couldn't love her like that.  
Isaac had a secret. He had fallen in love with her five years ago.  
He knew it was wrong to have those feelings for her. But they were not real siblings, and never had considered eachother that way. Isaac and Mia had been more like best friends. How would she react if he told her, though? Would she avoid him, shun him completely? Would she tell her mother and father what a freak he was? Angel and Mikali had always told him to follow what his heart believed, but would they forgive him if they knew what a stray path his feelings had traveled down?  
No one could ever know what Isaac thought. Mia was destined to marry Alex, anyway. Alex. Isaac shuddered at the thought of the man. The sick bastard was going to marry his Mia? After what he had done to her that night, the boy couldn't imagine how their marriage would be. He feared for her with all his heart. Sitting up in his bed, he kicked his foot against the wooden side, unintentionally awakening his sister. Isaac didn't realize Mia had stirred untill he felt her warm arms around him. "I saw you sitting up." She whispered gently, kissing him. "You can't sleep either?"  
Isaac nodded. Mia could barely see him respond, but she was used to reading Isaac's expressions, even in dim or no light. "I did sleep for a little while, but you woke me up." She told him, her sweet voice a smooth blend of annoyence and laughter. If there was anyone who could carry on two opposite feelings at once, it was easily Mia. Her brother shrugged apologeticly. Secretly, he was glad for Mia's company. For some time the two sat there, staring out into hopeless fantasy. It was nearly three in the morning, now, and dead silent. Even the crickets seemed to be finally resting thier wings, taking a break from thier midnight serenade. Silence. Now that was something Isaac was used to. That was something that, in the midst of twisted emotions and broken thoughts, would never change. He would always be...silence.  
For some strange reason, the thought comforted him. But in a way it didn't. It was good to have something that would always be the same, but his lack of a voice had caused him so much trouble. But I have a family, he thought. Mia and Mom and Dad all love me, and I love them.  
  
At least, Isaac hoped so.  
Isaac turned to his sister and saw she had fallen asleep on his bed, her arms still locked around him tightly. Smiling, he grasped her fingers and kissed her lightly on the lips, making sure he didn't stir her again. He lay for a while, staring up at the celing he could barely make out. It was quiet. Too quiet, Isaac decided, as he noticed the sudden absence of the night sounds. Something wasn't right. The crickets weren't chirping. Nothing was making a sound. Was there something abnormal about? Isaac mulled over every possibility he could.  
In the midst of the moment, he heard a creaking sound coming from another room. The front hall, maybe? The sound tensed the boy as the danger of the night seemed to sink in. There was the creak again.  
It sounded more menacing this time, and louder. Definatly louder.  
"Isaac?"  
The sound had reawakened Mia. Drowsily she loosened her grip on him and sat up again. Then, there was a shout, sounding like it came from Isaac's father. "Isaac...was that Papa?" Mia gasped, grabbing his hand. The boy crawled to the edge of the bed and got out. He nodded to his sister, who stood up next to him. Suddenly, a full fledged scream erupted from the room next to the siblings. It was clearly the voice of Angel. "Mom!" Mia shouted loudly, leaping to the bedroom door and discovering it was locked. She began to wrench at the door, trying to jerk it open. Isaac joined her efforts, and soon the door had been ripped off its hinges. The two best friends bounded into the hall and into their parents bedroom to see the sight that awaited them. "Oh...my..." Mia gasped.  
(AN: This part's a lil gory)  
  
Angel and Mikali's bloodstained remains were strewn across the bedroom. The once beautiful Angel was now horribly mulitated, her forehead slightly dented in and blood streamed down her face and hair. Mikali had slashes all down his torso that went through his body to his back, emitting the crimson liquid of his body.  
  
Mia screamed loudly and fainted into her brother's arms. Isaac could only stare, dumbstruck, for a second, before he crumpled to the ground and tumbled into darkness.  
  
MK: SOWWY SO SHORT!!! g2g! 


End file.
